thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 13
Here are part thirteen in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Scar: (as Puffa flies out to the other side) Arrrgh! Grapple with this next, my tiny tinbox. Ba ha! (Puffa stands on the grapple pad and swings across. He freezes the water with ice and gets safely across and grabs the next grapple rope to get across when he swings onto another platform. He freezes the water with ice and gets safely across. He gets safely across on magnet platforms and arrives in the next room and manages to push a button and throw a box at a magnet. He climbs up and arrives at the next area. He does the same with the boxes on the magnets with a button pushed and gets safely across) Gaaaa! You'll never get through the Lethal Lake of Lava! *(Puffa chuckles and swings across and speeds over to the next area with the Lethal Lake of Lava. He gets safely across on the rocks spinning around the lava. He ends up climbing up the tower and swings across and jumps on all the trampoline platforms. He swings across into the mouth of Bill's statue and heads through a long tunnel) *Puffa: I'm sure I can get across. (pushes the switch back and forth until the turntable platform is turned round until he swings across and arrives at the next area) *Scar: I don't believe it! My Sinister Spider won't be nearly so simple! Are you ready? *Puffa: Wherever I am or not, you've been more than fair. *Scar: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you. *Puffa: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. *Scar: Well, once you come, we'll begin the fight. (Puffa takes all the bombs and throws them at the spider's legs and blows them up. He races along the spider webs onto the top of the spider himself. Once Puffa makes it across, he jumps onto even more platforms) My spider! Ok, Ok, you've made your point. You can stop from now on. *Puffa: Never. Let's end this now. *Scar: Then... let's begin. (activates his red lightsaber while Puffa activates his blue lightsaber) *Narrator: A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. *Scar: Don't go any further! The Flaming Sphere of Doom isn't done yet! (Scar and Puffa grab some ropes, swing onto them, and duel) Can't we make some kind of deal? How about 70/30? *Narrator: With their lightsabers sprung to life, Puffa attacks Scar boldly, causing the lion to retreat. *Scar: 60/40? You are using Bonetti's defense against me, uh? *Puffa: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. *Scar: OK, 50/50! Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro. *Puffa: Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels Capo Ferro, don't you? *Scar: Unless the enemy hasn't studied his Agrippa, which I have! *Narrator: Puffa swung on a pole and swung his lightsaber at Scar, who swung on another pole, and his blade carried the blow. *Scar: Stop! It's not ready! I admit it, you are better than I am. *Puffa: Then why are you smiling? *Scar: Because I know something you don't know. *Puffa: And what is that? *Scar: I am not left-handed. And whatever you do, don't force us both to touch the ball of doom! *Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed in and again in fierce combat. The ball, that Puffa and Scar were on, after they reached the top, begun to move. *Scar: No, don't ride on that, just jump off. *Puffa: Never! There is something I ought to tell you. *Scar: Tell me. *Puffa: I'm not left-handed either. *Narrator: Then, with a terrible frenzy, as the ball spun round and round, Puffa slashed Scar, driving him onto the edge of the ball. *Scar: Stop! Wait! *Puffa: Get used to dissapointment. You must know. *Scar: Noooooooooooooooooooo! (the ball finally spins to a halt after Puffa cuts the lightsaber into two halfs and breaks Scar's coin into pieces. Puffa, Scar, and Bill safely fall to the ground) Tie me up now. *Puffa: I would as soon destroy a stained glass window and break Bill free from his cage. (switches off his lightsaber and frees Bill the cage when Bill lands on top of Scar as Sonic watches) *Edd: Puffa! You've captured Scar and saved the park from certain ruin! Excellent work! I can't thank you! I don't know how we'll clean up all this mess before we open, though. And there are still tickets and tokens to find. Oh dear, oh dear. Well, lots to do. So little time. Be good! (after Edd, Bill, and Scar leave, Puffa takes the last ticket K, and jumps up and down) *Sonic: Puffa! It's Sonic again. Congratulations! You found all the tickets! Dr. Edd wants to see you back in Whoopie World, right away! (Puffa puffs to see his pals) *Edd: Puffa, you've saved the day! We're ready to open! Take this medal as a token of our appreciation. And in honor of your bravery and skill... henceforth, this park will be known to one and all as... ...PuffaLand! (Bill gasps and sighs) *Bill: Oh dear... *Narrator: Welcome to the Sucker Punch credits! We hope you enjoyed making Puffa as much as we enjoyed playing it! No, wait strike. Reverse it...never mind. (Puffa speeds along the track to collect all the screws to show up: Made By Andrew Smith, Inspired By ThomasandMichael2, Third Installment of Thomas's Dream Team for The Nintendo 64, and many more) That's all folks! Category:UbiSoftFan94